


Reset

by BrazenLittleThing



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gaaahhh.. V route has me uggghhhh, I just want them to be happy, reset theory, soo mannyy emotiiiooonsss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrazenLittleThing/pseuds/BrazenLittleThing
Summary: Seven knows you want to save V. So when you can't find the words to break his heart. He will break it for you.





	Reset

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. Totaalllly self-serving. I just don't know what to do with my emotions now that V is hereee.. Am excited for his route but damn reset theory has me breaking 707's heart (again). Gaaaahh..

Seven watches you.

You've been acting strange for awhile now, staring at your phone with a lost expression, hiding said phone when he comes within 5 meters of you ("What's that MC, are you looking at p--" "Damnit Seven, I'm being serious here!") and...crying at night.

You cry when you think you're alone, when you think he's asleep and you hug him extra tight when the two of you are in bed, whispering silent "I love you"s at his back like a prayer.

He catches you looking through the RFA's old photo albums. The ones with Yoosung every bit a straight -A student, Him wearing a suit at the first RFA party, Zen, his face splashed with blotches of red that time when Jumin brought Elizabeth the 3rd to the party, Rika and V standing at the background...holding hands, smiling, laughing.

_Ahhh.. Now he understands._

He catches you unaware, hugging you from behind as you look at the album, your thumb tracing the opal-haired man's photo.

"You want to save him.." he says.

It's not a question but a statement. Asking you if you want to save him would require you to make a choice. He  _knows_ you already did, but making you say it out loud would just make you break both your hearts. 

So he will do the breaking.

_"But we're already so happy."_ Your voice wobbles as you answer him, burying your face in his neck.

He hums in agreement, stroking your hair. Yes. You being in his life, your voice, your smile (all for him this time), your touch... your kindness. Finally,  **finally**  all  _his_. ( **He** _was the_ **last** _route._ **He** _was the_ **true end.** )

Waking up every morning and falling asleep at night with you in his arms, knowing ~~believing~~  that you would never leave. ~~(never reset)~~

You could simply choose not to reset again this time.

_If only it were that simple._

He knew that the guilt would eat you up inside. You've been given a chance to save someone's life. How could you throw it away?

_Ah,_  why is his fiance so  _so_ kind? And he just loves you more for it.

"V also deserves to be happy."

Playing the devil's advocate, making this easier for you as much as possible. Making you believe, this was his choice, as much as it is yours. ( ~~I love you. Don't leave me. Don't leave me again MC)~~

He lifts your face, and kisses your tears away.

"Let's make today our happiest day yet," he gives you his brightest smile.  _God please, he loves this woman so so much, don't take her away._

His heart shatters into a million pieces when you give a tearful nod, stealing a kiss as if you want to imprint yourself into his entire being. He wants to tell you, you already did. He would never forget, ~~could never forget~~ , about his life with you. This  _glitch_ , ~~this curse,~~ isn't so bad if he gets to remember these times when you were his.

_Just promise me, promise me. In the end, you'll come back to me again._


End file.
